


.•*Merry Christmas, Love {NSFW}*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Series: .•*Friends to Lovers on Holidays With Leon Skennedy*•. [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Christmas sex, F/M, Rushed, Smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Pairing: Modern!Leon x F!ReaderWarning(s): CHRISTMAS SEX BITCHES!!!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: .•*Friends to Lovers on Holidays With Leon Skennedy*•. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070414
Kudos: 28





	.•*Merry Christmas, Love {NSFW}*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Modern!Leon x F!Reader
> 
> Warning(s): CHRISTMAS SEX BITCHES!!!

The candlelight was an arc of brilliant gold in the blackness, defining and reflecting each detail, big and small, of your naked body that laid beneath the man with the same physical condition as yours. He nipped at your skin; gathering and sucking small patches until a darker hue painted the parts that he silently confessed and expressed his hidden love for you on. Every time you let out a satisfied noise, his heart would pump in satisfaction and a welcomed darkness would fill his eyes more.

“Leon,” you whispered his name, your legs flexing and stretching singly as your sex ached and begged for some wanted attention. “Please.”

His breath hitched.

He raised his head up from where it was placed on your neck and his eyes gazed at yours, taking in the fog of lust that filled your orbs, and from then on, from the moment he laid his eyes on yours with a look of such beauty beneath the image that resembled love, he was intoxicated.

There is the kind of intoxication that shuts the soul down and the kind that wakes it up. With the woman in red that he kept on chasing throughout almost all his life living in a world full of monsters and demons, Leon was in a soul-coffin, as shut down as a person can be and still breathe. With you, the intoxication brought every fiber of his soul to a state of aliveness he never knew was possible.

Six years of secretly admiring you and never once did his feelings become as strong as what he felt now.

It felt...amazing, he realized.

“Leon, please,” you silently spoke again, your fingers trapping his dark locks in between them and softly caressing them as you talked. “Love me.”

And that did it for him.

He claimed your lips with his and gently moved them with the promise of years and the sweetness of waiting for real love, and in that moment of the kiss, you were in each other’s protective cocoon where bioterrorism was long forgotten and the memories of your haunting past ghosted away from your mind.

Once he was satisfied with the number of moans and lewd verbal sounds his mouth had swallowed throughout the duration of the hot kiss, he moved his plump skin down to where a drop of sweat tickled against your skin and caught it with the tip of his tongue, causing a soft sigh to draw into your parted mouth as he savored in the salty substance. He continued venturing lower to where your sex was dripping and leaking for him and never once did he avert his eyes from yours, pleased with how your face contorted from his gestures.

“Please, Leon, please - fuck!” Your hands went flying towards Leon’s head and they fisted a good amount of his hair as his tongue lapped the sweet nectar that had coated your nub hungrily like a beast contentedly feasting on its meal before plunging it into your hole, the vibrations of his own groans sending a delicious prickle all over your body. With how good Leon was eating you out, you couldn’t help but moan louder than intended and arch your back with so much hedonism and the man between your thighs also couldn’t help but smile at the reward he was given.

Just as you were getting closer to your high, you pulled Leon’s head away from you by tugging on his hair before speaking between each pant that slipped your tongue. As much as you wanted to come right then and there, you felt like it would be unfair for Leon to have you release two times that night while he only had one. That’s not exactly your mentality.

“No, stop. I want you to cum with me.” You stared at each other for a good minute, you taking in and almost orgasming with how hot Leon looked: his face was glazed with your wetness, some dripping down his chin. Had you not been aroused and turned on, you would’ve shoved him to the bathroom and have him clean up the mess that was on his face but your mind was far from its regular direction right now and you sure as hell didn’t give a shit about it.

Leon wasted no more time climbing back up to hover over you before looking at you in a way of silently asking for permission to which you nodded your head yes.

Your painted toes dug the surface of the mattress you were on, the crumpled silk sheets beneath you wrinkling even more with both of your movements. As Leon thrusted inwards, all you could see was his face and the orange-lit ceiling above you.

He pinned your hands on the pillow that cushioned your head as he pounded into you, your toes curling and your head spinning as the delicious pain stupefied your brain and all you could think about was how _good_ Leon was making you feel.

As quickly as you started screaming for each other, it was over. You arched your back and when you thought Leon couldn’t get anymore faster, you thought wrong. He chased for both of your highs, his animalistic hunger shoving aside his morals until he felt warmth coat his cock and a rope of thick cum bursting out of his member. He lightly collapsed on top of your sweaty body as you both panted and sucked in some much-needed air.

Just as you both were about to pass out in exhaustion, the alarm you set for Christmas went off and the two of you jolted awake as you remembered why you decided to stay up in the first place.

“Well,” you began.

“Well?”

“Merry Christmas, love”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, this was sort of rushed. We’re leaving tomorrow and I have to pack shit. As much as I wanted to post this after Christmas I couldn’t get this off my head so I did it now anyway.
> 
> Hope you liked it tho :)


End file.
